Feeling You
by reading is my addiction
Summary: I couldn’t think, I couldn’t see, I couldn’t breathe. All I could do was feel." WARNING: This story is rated M because it contains mature content that is not appropriate for minor viewers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story is rated **M** because it contains mature content that is not appropriate for minor viewers._

_

* * *

_

"Bella..." He sighed. He slowly brushed his lips back and fourth across my throat. As his face moved toward mine I turned to meet him there, pressing my lips to his. His hands suddenly grabbed my face, pulling me to him. There was a new sense of urgency in the way his lips moved with mine. He kept kissing me until I had to pull away, gasping for air. As I tired to catch my breath his lips moved to my throat, kissing down across my collarbone and back up to my jaw. My fingers untangled from his hair and slid down to his shirt. I unfastened the buttons quickly and my fingers slowly traced the icy contours of his perfect chest. I pulled his mouth back to mine and he seemed just as eager as I was. Slowly he laid me down onto the bed, resting my head on a pillow as he continued to kiss me in earnest. I suddenly felt hot as his icy skin pressed lightly against mine. I broke away to catch my breath and he again moved his lips to my throat. Slowly, I reached up and slid his shirt from his shoulders. I got it down to his biceps and then it was gone, laying on the floor next to the bed. I never even felt his lips leave my skin. Suddenly he was sitting up, keeling, one of my legs on either side of him. I blushed at the thought. His breathing was just as ragged as mine. He looked down at me and his eyes were full of a new emotion I couldn't quite grasp; almost hungry. He slowly moved his hands to the top button of my blouse. He hesitated for a moment and then unbuttoned it. I held my breath. No way could this be happening. He then dipped down and pressed his cool lips to my collarbone, fingers still freeing the buttons of my shirt. I was frozen. I had to remind myself to breathe. I shivered in pleasure when I felt the sides of my shirt fall open and his lips gently kiss around my navel. He continued to slowly kiss up my stomach to my throat, my jaw and continue up until he paused at the corner of my mouth.

"Breathe Bella." He murmured. I could hear a smile in his voice. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath.

I took a deep breath and then his lips were on mine again. My arms locked around his neck and my fingers twisted in his hair. I strained him closer to me, shivering when his marble skin touched mine. Fire coursed through my veins as his hands curved down my arms taking my shirt with them.

My head was spinning, so full of the sweetness of his breath. I was gasping for air as he reluctantly pulled his lips slightly away from mine. His breathing was ragged and he whispered my name and lightly kissed me for a second before pulling himself into a kneeling position again.

Again he looked me over as we both tried to calm our erratic breathing. After a moment his hands were on my face, and he slowly moved them down my body. "You are so… beautiful." He breathed. "No, so much more than beautiful." I flushed at his words but I could not move my eyes from his face. "I love you." His hands slid to my jeans, un-zipping them. Slowly he moved his hands down my legs, taking my jeans off as he went, pausing now and again to plant a kiss on my thigh or calf. My breath hitched in my throat as I heard them fall to the floor. He paused again, looking at me. I couldn't believe my face could have flushed more but it did. His fingers brushed my face. "I love when you do that." He murmured his lips suddenly at my ear. His hands trailed down my body, leaving fire in their wake. He moved his lips to mine as his fingers reached the top of my underwear. I froze and so did he. He looked into my eyes, beseeching. I exhaled and brought his mouth back to mine hoping he would understand my unspoken words. He did. Slowly his fingers ventured below the elastic.

His icy fingers rubbed me gently as his lips fused to mine. Then slowly I felt one finger slip inside. I moaned against his lips at the sensation. He froze, afraid he had gone too far, pulling away from my lips breathing hard. I put my hand on his face and looked into his worried eyes. "Don't…" I whispered. "Please don't stop." He hesitated for another moment, then crushed his lips to mine again, as he slowly moved his finger in and out of me. I gasped at the pleasure of his touch as he continued. Soon he added another finger and I forgot to breathe. His fingers worked and pleasure soon overtook me. I couldn't think, I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe. All I could do was feel. Feel his fingers moving in me, feel his lips on my skin and his cool breath caress me. I realized I was thrusting my hips into his fingers. "Edward." I moaned. "Hmm..?" he sighed against my neck. "I… I… OH!!" I moaned out. My body trembled as it found release, pleasure beyond anything I ever felt blinding my senses. I buried my head in his shoulder, moaning and trying to catch my breath. When I finally did I realized he had removed his fingers and he was planting gentle kisses on my shoulder.

"Edward." I finally managed to stutter.

"Yes love?" He whispered between kisses.

"That was… was.." I was at a loss for words.

"Yes?" He prompted a smile etched in his voice.

"Amazing." I whispered.

"Mmmm." He chuckled as he continued to kiss up my neck.

"Edward?" I asked… as I felt the red creep to my face.

"Hmmm?" He replied, his face still buried in the crook of my neck, planting kisses.

"Do you want… I mean.. do you think that you are able? I mean…." I sighed, and my face flushed to deep crimson.

"Yes love?" I didn't respond. He stopped kissing and brought his face to look at me. "You're blushing?" he asked, surprised, brushing his fingers across my cheek. "What is it?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer. Maybe I didn't need to... with words. I unlocked my arms from around his neck and trailed my hands down his chest slowly. "Mmm." He groaned at my touch. I rested my hands at his waist, and then slowly moved to the button of his jeans and undid it. His body tensed immediately and I froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING:_** This story is rated **M** because it contains mature content that is not appropriate for minor viewers

* * *

"Bella." He said; his beautiful voice wavering. "I'm not sure…"

I cut him off. "I am. I trust you."

He looked at me.. worry lining his face. "It will hurt." He said in a weak attempt to sway me.

"It's supposed to." I replied, trying to suppress the quiver in my voice. He frowned.

"What if I–"

"You won't."

"You don't know that Bella." He argued. "You don't understand how easily I could hurt you!"

"Edward, I love you... I trust you... you won't hurt me. Make love to me. Make me yours. Show me… you love me too." I pled, my doubts clinging to my words.

"Oh Bella. You know I love you." He whispered, face buried in my hair. "That is the reason I'm so…"

"Please Edward…? Please?" I begged. He sighed.

He gently pressed his lips to mine once, twice, then a third time.

And then he crushed them to mine, fusing them together. His hands explored my body again, and his fingers found their way back, slowly pumping into me. I turned away from his kiss, gasping for breath. He continued kissing my neck and I moved to shed his pants & boxers. He didn't stop me this time and I suddenly noticed my underwear was gone as well. I flushed, but before I could think much more of it his fingers left me and I moaned my disapproval.

"Patience love." He murmured in my ear. He reached behind me and undid the clasp of my bra. Then, slowly, he moved the straps down my arms, pulling the garment off. He gasped as the fabric left my skin. I blushed furiously as he stared.

"Perfection." He whispered in awe, lightly trailing his fingers down my body.

Then he kissed me hard. I felt him then, pressing lightly to my entrance. He pulled away from the kiss to look at me again.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. He nodded slightly and then his lips were at my ear again. He kissed just below it as I felt him slowly start to enter me. I gasped at the intrusion and he paused. Impatiently, I moved my hands to try, fruitlessly of course, to pull him into me. Getting the hint he slowly continued. Then again he stopped.

"I'm sorry love." He whispered. "This is going to hurt... are you ready?" again I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me and at the same time gently thrust into me.

I broke away from his lips in shock. "AH!" I cried aloud. "Oh Edward! Oh!"

"Shhh, love shh." He cooed, placing gentle kisses over my face.

"It hurts Edward!" I moaned.

"I know, my Bella, I know." He whispered. His voice was full of concern and pain at my discomfort as he kissed anywhere his lips could reach. "Would you like to stop?"

"N..no!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

After a few minutes of holding perfectly still, he sighed. "Bella sweetheart, do you feel ok enough for me to start to…. move? I want you to be out of pain quickly." I contemplated for a moment. I felt that I was accustomed to the intrusion though the stinging was still prevalent. But I nodded.

He looked in my eyes for a moment, probably to make sure I really meant it."Tell me if you need me to stop." He murmured.

I gasped as he slowly began to move inside me. It was uncomfortable at first.

"It will be better soon love." He whispered soothingly. "I promise."

He continued to move at a slow pace, and soon he was right. The discomfort was replaced by pure pleasure.

"Mmm.. Edward…" I moaned. He froze.

"No... no don't stop! Please don't!.. it feels… good." I panted. He relaxed instantly and started again, still with slow strokes. But I needed more.

After a few more minutes of the lazy pace, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward… please.." I pled.

"Yes my… love..?" He grunted between thrusts.

"Please… faster… harder… Edward, something, please.." I begged.

" I... I can't Bella…" he groaned.

"Please.. Edward… please…" I continued to plead with him… need dripping from every word.

With a moan he began to pick up his pace and I gasped and moaned in pleasure. I took my hands and moved them to his lower back, pushing myself further on him with each thrust. He groaned.

"Nuh.. oh Bella." His pace kept picking up, thrusts growing in power. I was sure I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Oh Edward. Yes. Harder." I moaned. And he obliged, rocking into to me, moving us both with the force. "Yes!"

"uh.. love.. you.." He panted. At those words, I was over the edge. My body shook and I buried my face in his shoulder moaning loudly. He kept going. His thrusts still generating waves of ecstasy. I felt myself climbing again as he moved quicker, his fingers moving down to massage me as he went. "Edward!' I almost yelled. "I'm.. I'm… OH!" and I hit again, pleasure over taking me once more. I was on cloud nine as his thrusts started to lose rhythm, coming harder, and his moaning grew louder. He grabbed the mattress and I heard his fingers break through it as he hid his face in my neck.

"Oh.. Ah… I'm going to… ah… I.. I'm going to cum.." He grunted in my ear.

"Edward!!' I screamed as I hit again. Clamping around him once more, I clung to him.

He inhaled sharply. "Uh... AHH!" He cried out, as he came.

He continued to thrust hard into me to ride out our climaxes. Then, both spent, we collapsed on each other, Edward rolling to lay me on top of him, panting hard.

"I … Love.. you." He murmured, kissing me gently.

"I love you too." I breathed.

We lay there in silence for a while, basking in the afterglow. I listened to his harsh breathing as it started to calm, overwhelmed with my love for him.

When he finally regained his unneeded breath, he began to hum my lullaby softly, his fingers running delicately up and down my spine. Exhausted, and ridiculously elated, I drifted to sleep, the sound of him echoing in my dreams.


End file.
